


Long Hair and Marigolds

by Ak1_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, after the gaybies reunite, all about Gon's long hair, but i just prefer Killua as the older one ok, forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes pls, just letting you know so that there's no confusion, literal fluff, literally four lines of dialogue, older Killua, so I will be calling him older, ultra concentrated fluff, yes i know that Gon is older in canon, younger Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak1_chan/pseuds/Ak1_chan
Summary: Over the years that Killua and Gon have reunited, Gon grows his hair out, and often sits with Killua in the empty fields of Whale Island, enjoying the older boy's company. Killua will braid Gon's hair on days like these, weaving in flowers of golden and blue, leaving a lonely red to be threaded in last.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynWrites/gifts).



> So this was a birthday fic for a good friend of mine on tumblr! She doesn't like sad stuff or sin so I thought, "Sure I'll write some fluff." And oh boy, this turned out... wow yep. I have no words...
> 
> Anyway I'm your writer Panda and I hope you enjoy my first HxH fanfiction!

Sunlight cascaded from the glowing sky in waves, enveloping the lush green grass in a warm blanket of yellow and gold hues. Tan feet wiggled lazily against soft blades of grass, bits of green slipping between small toes every now and then, the occasional clover following suit. The smallest whisper of a breeze fluttered across the nearly empty fields, bringing butterflies to rise from their flowers, and ladybugs to loop around dizzily in the weak current. The scarce amount of wildlife found themselves drawn to a short boy who was breathing in the crisp air, admiring a crystal blue sky. Long, extensive amounts of thick black hair draped far past his bare shoulders in curtains, tangling itself with the grass and looping every which way, until the ends were tugged upwards by a pair of ivory skinned hands.

Amber eyes shifted from the welkin blue, to an even more handsome shade of cerulean. Rings of silver and flecks of green were shrouded behind a shocking blue, distracting from the depth and beauty the orbs held, as though his eyes reflected his person. His stormy blue hues only aided his strange appearance, what with cloud white hair and ghostly pale skin. He had thin lips, and a delicate smile that tended to sculpt itself onto his face whenever the shorter boy was near him. One pale hand brought a long lock of black hair to his mouth, where he gently kissed the strands, that loving smile never leaving his lips. The teen lowered his hand and began fiddling with the hair that lingered in his long fingers, itching to braid it like he always did on days like these.

The flash and flitter of colored wings distracted the tan boy's attention to a small butterfly that had landed promptly on his nose. He smiled softly and returned his gaze to his pale friend, relishing in the slight jealousy that was being emitted from the older boy's eyes. All traces of resentment towards the insect vanished in an instant when the boy's bright, melted caramel eyes locked with his startling cerulean blue ones, the two sharing a gaze that was reserved for only the other. They both smiled wider and the butterfly drifted away, allowing the duo a moment of peace to themselves. A question that already had a known answer broke the comfortable silence that floated around them like a fog, a fog in which they could only see each other.

 _"Gon, may I?"_  was all the pale boy questioned, tugging gently at the black threads of hair he refused to release.

 _"Please do Killua,"_ the tan male responded softly, closing his eyes and allowing the feeling of Killua's nimble fingers running through his long hair to slip away his worries, like the knots slowly being untangled from his messy threads. This routine was practiced nearly daily, and Gon had memorized where Killua would touch next, his slender fingers cradling the long congregated strands of hair, weaving them in and out, right and left, under and over. It was a beautiful process to the younger boy, he loved feeling the closeness and warmth that the exercised activity brought upon the pair. Every graceful touch that Killua made was full of love, and Gon could sense that. It made the little muscle under his sternum ache, and only reassured him that no matter what, Killua would never leave him again.

The pale boy decided to do something a bit more elaborate that day, and went for a loosely threaded fishbone braid, slipping fiery red-orange marigolds, and vibrant blue forget-me-not's into the sections of black hair as he went, the bright colors springing to life against the dark strands. Gon didn't mind the flowers in his hair, in fact, he especially enjoyed the flora. He never knew the specific reason why Killua always picked the flowers that he did, but he still loved their smells and colors. Gon was Killua's light, and the marigolds expressed that to some extent, showing the beauty and warmth of the rising sun that was held in Gon's glowing hues. The marigolds also represented their brief separation, the grief of lost love. Forget-me-not's were placed in as well, portraying their true and undying love, showing their connection that would last beyond time. The small blue flowers also held a meaning that neither of the two really seemed to notice, but at the same time they did, showing that, despite separation, their fidelity and loyalty towards the other would always leave them remaining whole, no matter the circumstances.

Smiles graced their lips and Killua's hands slowed, reaching for the last flower in the wicker basket he brought every day, and pulled out a startling crimson rose. The rose symbolizes endless love. It was cliché, sure, but as Killua weaved the thin stem through the tightly wrapped ends of the finished braid, his eyes traveled to the light of his life now sitting cross-legged in front of him, the tan male's amber eyes peeking back to look at him. They shared a long, and meaningful gaze, mentally remembering this moment as one of the most cherished in their lives. Breaking the intense stare, Killua moved next to Gon, slinging an arm around his friend's waist, and drinking in the splashes of golden in Gon's eyes that danced around slowly like warm, viscous honey. He smiled down at the boy, hugging him closer to his chest. Gon smiled as well and leaned into the touch, daring to whisper the three little words that could destroy worlds.

" _I love you._ "

It was softly spoken, as though he was afraid that if he uttered the words too loudly, they would shatter. The grip around his waist tightened, and he didn't need to look up to know that Killua was grinning and blushing like the shy teen he was. Gon felt his braided hair being gently fiddled with, and a smile that hadn't left his lips once, widen as he heard Killua's equally quiet response.

" _Yeah, I love you too Gon_."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this nonsensical story, and ask you kindly to let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it. Have a nice rest of your day!


End file.
